


caught

by satyrnskies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff, Kataang - Freeform, Love, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism, i love them, kind of raunchy, their first time being kinky, they’re sweet to each other of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrnskies/pseuds/satyrnskies
Summary: aang catches katara in a compromising position.
Relationships: Katara/Aang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	caught

the western air temple was just as lonely as it was peaceful. katara had only been there for a few days, anxiously awaiting aang’s return from the fire nation. it was very rare for them to be apart, but when hakoda’s birthday, the unveiling of ba sing se’s new museum, and an important meeting of nations all took place around the same time, they figured it would make more sense to part ways for the separate events. she hadn’t seen her husband in an excruciatingly long three weeks, time seeming to pass slower the closer his arrival came. 

sighing, the waterbender flopped face-first onto the bed, her lovers soft grey eyes filling her mind. she missed aang so much, it hurt. the next day could not come soon enough. katara simply couldn’t wait to be wrapped up in his warm embrace, to feel his lips on hers and be surrounded by his presence. huffing, the brunette turned onto her back, glaring up at her reflection in the mirrored ceiling. 

trying to keep herself busy had worked, for the most part. sewing, bending, reading; all those things had barely succeeded in keeping katara from throwing herself off the cliffs the temple was situated on. nothing could substitute aang. she rested her hand on her stomach, toying with the thin fabric of her shirt. his shirt, actually. there was something else she could do to pass the time...

no, there was no need. aang would be back the very next day, ready to cover her in his love. she blushed when she thought of how passionate their last reunion had been, all sensual kisses and gentle touches. she was hesitant to say so, since he was the only person she had been with, but aang was the most attentive lover to ever exist. she was like clay beneath his agile hands, molding her with the skill of a master sculptor. ugh. she had to put a stop to her thoughts before they began to run rampant through her brain. katara thought of their sex life often, probably more often than a normal human should. aang was just so... ALLURING. 

his tall figure made an appearance in her mind’s eye, lean muscles flexing as he moved and bright eyes twinkling above his smile. she pictured his head between her thighs, her favorite view of him, and the heat in her stomach she was trying to ignore spread like wildfire. spirits, she hadn’t been touched in WEEKS. slightly ashamed, katara glanced down to where her hand rested on her abdomen. 

surely it would be okay to... help herself? it wasn’t something she did often; she didn’t need to. though she and aang had been together for nearly ten years and managed to keep a fairly innocent image of themselves to the public, once the two were alone they simply could not help themselves from falling into each other. over and over and over again.

but the time away from him had been extremely lonely, and katara found that she was a lot needier than she originally thought. sighing, she allowed her thoughts to spread through her mind like ink, memories of aang permeating every crevice of her brain. she closed her eyes and slid her hand into her sheer blue underwear, exhaling in surprise of her own wetness. she zoned in on one particular memory, of her and aang on an earth kingdom beach a few years ago. 

they were in their late teens, still sort of nervous around sex and not quite confident with themselves, but it was the vivid memory of her first orgasm that frequently brought her back to the scene. they laid together on the sand as the sun set, bathed in it’s rays and warmed by each other. katara remembered the feeling of aang’s fingers tracing over her heat, and she tried to mimic his movements on herself. it wasn’t quite as good as the real thing, but thankfully, katara’s imagination was powerful. 

she tried to pretend her hand was aang’s- sliding through her folds with agonizing slowness. imagining his kisses was an easy task; there were millions to choose from. she missed him so much. sinking back into the bed, katara turned her head to bury it in the crook of her arm, rubbing slow, tight circles into her clit. 

aang’s face floated around in her consciousness, blurred by the ecstasy radiating from her center. he was SO handsome, so perfect. made just for her, it seemed. managing to focus on the memory of sand beneath her, katara thought back to the two of them on that beach, aang’s strong fingers guiding her to that peak of pleasure only he could find. she thought of the goosebumps she got every time he said her name, the thought of it so loud in her mind she swore she could hear it. “katara...”

“oh, aang...” she whispered, rolling her hips up into her hand. the knot in her stomach tightened, and the small brunette found herself biting into the sensitive skin of her inner bicep at the sensation. all she could focus on now was her lover’s name, played on repeat. she loved the way it felt on her lips. 

the next time she heard his voice, however, it was far too loud to be from her own brain. “katara?” the sound bounced around the room, reverberating in her ears and stopping her pulse. she shot upright, yanking her hand from her underwear and pushing her hair from her face, shame blossoming all over her skin. “AANG?” she croaked.

the young man stood in the doorway to the balcony, illuminated by the pale moonlight and even more stunning than her imagination. heat rose all over her body, embarrassment filling every inch of it. aang’s brows were knit, his robes windswept and his staff in hand. she couldn’t believe he had caught her in such a position. “you-you’re back early,” katara stuttered, scrambling to cover herself. the shirt didn’t even reach her thighs, so the struggle was futile. wanting so badly to jump into his arms, shame kept her rooted to the mattress.

aang cleared his throat, breaking from whatever trance he was in and going over to the dresser to remove the outermost layers of his clothes. “yeah, i... i left this afternoon instead of in the morning,” he glanced back at her, and katara could swear she saw his cheeks reddening. “i thought you’d be happy if i came home early.” she was so mortified, instant vaporization wouldn’t have been a quick enough death for her. was he just going to ignore it? 

“of course i’m happy!” she exclaimed, a little too loudly. horrified as she was, the knot in her stomach had not gone away. when aang slid his shirt off, and katara could see the smooth muscles in his back rippling beneath the brilliant blue arrow on his spine, the knot grew even larger. spirits, what was wrong with her? 

aang offered her a smile she did not deserve, walking over to the bed and leaning down to press his lips to hers. though gentle, the kiss held all of his frustration from the last few weeks, his large hands cupping her face. “i missed you so much,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her jaw. katara melted under his touch, interlacing their fingers. “i missed you even more,” she replied, holding her to him the best she could. 

she knew he could feel the heat radiating from her body, hear her heart thumping out of her chest. how long had he been standing there? part of katara wished desperately that he would just say something about it, as shameful as it was. aang pulled away, searching her eyes with a bemused expression on his face. apparently unsatisfied, the avatar sighed and wrapped his arms around her, weariness overtaking him. so caught up in the moment of embarrassment, katara hadn’t even thought about how exhausted her husband must be. 

“why don’t you lay down, sweetie? you look so tired. let me get the knots out of your back, you’ll sleep better.” she ran her hand along aang’s upper torso, feeling the muscles bunched up beneath his skin and the marred flesh of his scar. he nodded solemnly, crawling into the indentation katara left in the mattress and laying face down. 

his exhaustion must be why he didn’t say anything about her... act. that, and aang never tried to push a conversation he knew would humiliate her. ignoring this incident in particular wasn’t helpful in the slightest, only allowing her brain to go wild with ideas of what he was thinking. what if he hadn’t said anything because he thought she was some kind of maniac? if she had walked in to aang touching HIMself, moaning her name, she’d think he was... oh no. 

oh no, she shouldn’t have thought about that.

the knot in her stomach pulsed at the image, and katara had to literally shake her head to clear it. the real aang lay a few inches away, his hands under his head and his eyes closed. peaceful, but katara could sense the underlying stress there. it must have been a hard few weeks for her little avatar. she hated seeing him so worn out, the duties of the world resting upon his shoulders. saddened, katara climbed over to him, straddling his lower back and running her hands down his spine. 

“did anything special happen on your trip?” she asked softly, summoning the water from the small fountain across the room. she created two flowing orbs of water, submerging her hands and resting them at the top of aang’s back. he issued a low hiss, the feeling of his muscles untying themselves sending a shiver through his body. 

“the earth kingdom and fire nation are at odds again.” the young man sighed, shuddering beneath katara’s touch. she worked her hands over his entire back, surprised at the amount of stress the usually lightspirited man was holding. “zuko’s trying to keep things peaceful, but king kuei’s... stuck in his ways. i don’t know how they’re going to resolve things this time around.”

katara made a face, not looking forward to any more tension between the nations. “i’m sure they will soon, sweetheart. zuko always manages to find middle ground.” aang didn’t respond, the soft glow of the water casting his features into relief. she watched as he visibly relaxed, the tension leaving his neck and his brows unknitting. in one fluid motion, katara sent the water back to it’s source, leaning down to press fleeting kisses down the airbenders spine.

her earlier embarrassment lingered in the crevices of her body, hidden away from herself. if aang didn’t say anything about it, maybe he hadn’t seen as much as katara thought he did. a reach, yes, but she hoped for it nonetheless. aang giggled at the light kisses, shifting himself so he lay on his back with katara still sat across his hips.

surveying each other was a ritual for them. every time they reunited, there was always a few minutes they spent suspended in time, taking a mental inventory of the others features. it was intimate, completely between the two of them. being under aang’s stare didn’t make katara blush anymore- she was used to it. he reached out to cup her face, and she leaned into his palm, her fingers laced with his. in the dim light, aang’s grey eyes were almost black, holding no answers to her many questions in their depths. her free hand trailed over the tattoo on his arm, heat filling her face at the feel of the lean muscles there.

after a short eternity, aang spoke up, his voice low. “how was hakoda’s birthday?” his hand dropped from her face to rest on her thigh, his thumb tracing shapes into her exposed skin. katara smiled at the mention of her family, glancing towards the waning moon shining through the balcony entrance. “very nice, actually. him and sokka had a little too much fun with the firewhiskey, though.”

aang laughed at that. she couldn’t help but notice his eyes follow a trail down her torso, roaming around until they rested on the reddened bite mark on her arm. he ran his fingertip over the raised skin, frowning. blushing furiously, katara turned away, a stagnant breath held in her lungs. 

“is that... do you... do that often?” 

his voice was so small it barely reached her ears. she didn’t look at him, turning her arm so the mark was hidden from his view. “the biting, or the...?” the tension in her legs was building again, though part of her was relieved that aang finally brought it up. she had been beginning to feel like he was too disgusted by her to even mention it.

“not the biting, but that’s raising some questions for me too.”

his tone was lighthearted, giving katara the courage to look back at him. he had one arm tucked behind his head, the blue ink on his arm glowing beneath the moonlight. he looked like a painting. there were plenty of statues and homages to her husband all around the world, but katara wished she was talented enough to immortalize him the way he looked right then.

no one had quite captured the creases around his eyes from his incessant smiling, nor the smooth curves of his mouth... and absolutely no one had gotten to see him like THIS; half dressed and bathed in moonlight. katara said a silent prayer of thanks to yue for illuminating him so ethereally. so, so incredibly beautiful. even at his most open and vulnerable, he still radiated the immense power his slim body contained. the sight tugged at katara’s heart.

and the ever-lingering knot in her stomach. 

she sighed, focusing her attention on the sparse hair trailing below his navel before answering. “every once in a while, when i haven’t seen you in a long time.” 

aang thought for a moment before responding. “and you think about... m-me?” 

she definitely saw his cheeks redden that time. “yes,” her voice was barely above a whisper, her own face heating back up. “every time.” 

“why did you stop when you realized i was here?”

“why did you stand there and watch me for so long before saying anything?”

aang’s forehead creased, puzzled. “i said your name as soon as i landed on the balcony, and you said mine back. that’s why, at first, i thought you...” he trailed off, tearing his gaze away from katara. she wanted to scream when she realized that the voice from her imaginary aang, the voice she had so vulgarly cried out to, had been the real aang all along. he had seen EVERYTHING. 

“you thought i what?” 

he shrugged, mumbling something katara couldn’t hear. she wasn’t accepting that, though. 

“tell me,” she urged, resting both her hands on aang’s chest and offering her most pleading expression.

huffing, he buried his face in his arms, repeating himself. the words were still muffled, much to katara’s annoyance, and she leaned over his crossed arms to push him once more. “i didn’t hear that, either.”

“I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO WATCH YOU!”

the sudden change in tone made katara jump, and as his words set in she felt her ears turn an acute shade of crimson. “oh.” she leaned back, twirling the ends of her hair in shock. “oh. okay.” 

aang didn’t say anything. it was his turn to be bashful now. katara cleared her throat, searching his face and yearning for his gaze to return to her. “is that... something you would like?” very bold of her, but for some reason she found the idea very appealing.

his arms rested behind his head again, his reddened face still turned away. she felt a shift between her legs, where their centers met, and couldn’t help but smile when she realized what was happening. the ball was back in her court. 

“it is, isn’t it?” her tone held a teasing air to it, prefacing the small roll of her hips across aang’s building erection. he exhaled sharply and tilted his head back to avoid looking at her, only to find his reflection right above him, just able to make out the smooth lines of katara’s back through the glass. no help at all.

still he didn’t answer, fighting the inhuman sound that was battling to leave his throat. this only fueled his wife, who loved nothing more than for them to be on equal playing ground. “and your questions about the biting?” she ghosted her lips across aang’s side, her cool breath leaving goosebumps on his skin. “is that something you’re interested in, too?”

“it’s not right to tease, katara,” he murmured as he arched up into her, his large hands flexing in angst. the waterbender shook her head, trailing her kisses back up to his lips. “i’m not teasing, aang,” she replied, her face just an inch from his. she wasn’t teasing, really. she wanted to reclaim her shame, and turn the mortifying experience into one of her go to memories. 

he kissed her back fervently, his hands roaming katara’s sides beneath the large shirt. aang never put his own needs first-sexual or otherwise, and the thought of doing something so... lewd? in front of him, for his enjoyment, was a bit of a thrill. he brought his knees up behind her back to support her, his eyes widening when katara pulled away and slipped the shirt off in one movement, casting it to the foot of the bed. 

the swell of her breasts was visible even in the dim light, the sight more than enough to send him into a spiral. all his attention was on her now. 

and she intended to give him a show.

completely unnerved, katara wrapped her thick curls up at the back of her head, repinning them in place with no regard to the loose tendrils that fell around her frame, her eyes on aang the whole time. he watched her in fascination, frozen in place and propped up on his elbows. 

she brought her delicate hands down around her neck, drawing her fingertips across her breasts. aang nearly burst when he watched her graze the dark peaks of her nipples, full lips falling open and thick lashes fluttering closed. his heart jumped into his throat, trying as hard as possible to keep a grip on himself by clenching the sheets into his fists. 

the novelty of seeing katara had never worn off for him. the couple were comfortable with each other, by all means, but each time the waterbender was undressed in front of him, aang got the same full-body reaction he had the very first time he got to see her. he could never get tired of her; she was vital to him, just as necessary for his survival as the water she so effortlessly mastered. 

but he had never seen her like this. katara’s blue eyes were hooded with lust, her full curves and dark skin the polar opposite of aang’s lanky body beneath her. she looked like some kind of spirit, sent for the sole purpose of undoing him. if that was the case, it was more than working.

katara had never felt so emboldened in her life. pure nervousness kept her going, the look on aang’s face extremely pleasing. she felt oddly powerful, too. she had him under a spell, and she didn’t want to break it. she wanted him to know exactly what she thought of him.

he watched as she brought her hands to the thin ribbon across her hip, untying the knot there and letting her underwear fall from her waist. 

the sheer fabric was dragged down her thigh with a teasing slowness, discarded in the same fashion the shirt had been. her face was a deep red, but there was no room in her aang-filled brain for shame. when she adjusted herself, aang felt the wet heat of her center on his stomach, biting the inside of his cheek so hard it hurt. “fuck, katara.” aang never cursed. “how are you so-?” 

she offered a shy smile, leaning down to press a kiss to his collarbone. aang laid his spindly hands on her thighs, squeezing them in longing at the delicious feeling. “because of you,” katara breathed, her fingertips trailing down his chest. “anytime i think about you, the way you make me feel, i just get so... unbelievably ...wet.”

the last word was more of a moan as her fingers slid across her folds, the sudden change in her demeanor sending shockwaves through aang’s nervous system. it felt like the entire lower half of his body was going to explode. katara brought her full lips to his, and aang kissed her with all the tumultuous emotions he felt in that moment. he felt every motion of her hand, relishing in every noise katara made. 

he had been turned on since the moment he landed on the balcony and found his wife in such a... position. hearing her call his name, knowing that he filled her mind even in moments of private pleasure? aang didn’t know how he kept his knees from buckling. he brought his calloused hands up her sides, twirling one of her loose curls around his finger. katara had nearly worked herself into a frenzy, falling back against his bent legs with closed eyes. 

the change in view had an instant effect on aang, who pulled them closer to the headboard in order to sit up. katara’s smooth thighs were parted, her head rolling to rest on her shoulder as she rubbed slow circles into her clit. aang could see the soft pink silk of her heat with each stroke of her fingers, his own hands caressing any part of his wife he could find. 

“you are so pretty,” he murmured, smoothing her hair away from her face. “i can’t believe you, katara, you never cease to surprise me.” she leaned into his touch, kissing his palm and bringing it down to her throat. aang obliged, his hand wrapping completely around her neck and holding her in place. he brought his other hand up her side to cup her breast, pressing a kiss to her temple.

katara didn’t hold back, allowing a guttural moan to escape her lips when aang’s long fingers squeezed the sides of her throat. she loved being so close to him, zeroing in on her point of pleasure and pushing herself to her peak. noticing the reaction, aang brushed his lips across her shoulder, running his thumb over her nipple. “you feel soo good, katara...” he sighed, pressing kisses up her collar. “you’re doing so good, my pretty girl. i’m so proud that you’re mine.” katara nearly burst at his praise. aang had never been so vocal, and they hadn’t really been ones to experiment, but this situation was completely new to them. invigorating. 

he yearned to slide his hand between her legs and finish her off himself, the steady rocking of her body enough to make him lose his grip on reality. the path his hands left in her skin burned, and as close as they were, katara longed to be closer. 

“c-can i...?” katara’s voice was thick as she placed her palm on aang’s clothed erection, squeezing the bulge there ever so slightly. unable to respond adequately, aang nodded, dropping his hands to untie the drawstring at his waist. katara slapped him away, laying him back against the pillows and sliding his pants down his legs. 

she was pleasantly surprised at the sight of his dick standing upright, the blush returning to both their cheeks. katara looked up to catch aang’s eye, trailing her fingertip up his hardened shaft and giggling when it twitched. he shook his head, his hips jumping slightly at the contact. 

katara was so close. even stopping completely to undress aang hadn’t lessened her high, and when she slid herself across his length she found the feeling more than enough to pull a cry from her lips. aang’s own jaw dropped, his head falling back as some attention was finally given to the place he needed it so badly. 

sliding her hand beneath the solid weight of his cock, katara began to work the tip with her hand and roll herself up and down his shaft, the friction on her clit sending vibrations through her body. “aang,” she huffed, leaning into him without easing up on her movement. “i’m s-so close.” 

her lover smoothed her hair from her face, kissing her forehead in adoration. “i know you are, my love. i feel it. now i want to see it.” his voice was quiet, meant to carry no farther than her ears. she shuddered at that, nodding in compliance. she wanted to make him happy, and if giving herself an orgasm was the way to do it then how could she not take that opportunity? 

aang’s hands were all over her. katara could think of nothing but his touch as she positioned him at her entrance, lowering herself onto his girth with an agonizing slowness. the airbender brought both his hands up the brunette’s chest, closing them around her neck and bringing her all the way down his length, their eyes locked and mouths open. 

“f-fuck,” katara cursed. nothing compared to the feeling of being filled by him, and as soon as he pressed himself into her she came undone. the knot in her stomach that had been present for over an hour was obliterated, nearly a month of missing aang culminated in a mind-numbing blur of ecstasy. aang let her ride it out, gasping in surprise when he felt her teeth leave a lovebite on his neck. 

he hadn’t prepared for the action to drive him as crazy as it did, immediately. katara sensed his reaction and rolled back up to the tip of his cock, making another mark beneath his jaw as she brought herself back down, exhaling sharply at the pressure. 

they had never made love like this. usually it was a very quiet and intimate affair, hushed voices and shy giggles. but this? this was just raunchy, completely uninhibited. and they both were enjoying it immensely.

it was hard for aang to let katara take on most of the work. he loved pleasing her, loved seeing her come undone because of him. his own pleasure always came second; he derived so much of it from making his wife happy. evidently, however, katara was doing more than okay on her own.

she loved riding him, though it was a rare occurence. adjusting herself, katara made it so that each roll of her hips completely sheathed his cock, the feeling bringing guttural sounds from the depths of both their stomachs. 

“one more time,” he pleaded. “together.” he slid his arm under her thigh to angle himself deeply into her, causing the water tribe woman to cry out in pleasure and drop most of her weight onto him. aang handled it without buckling, bringing his lips to hers with a fervent passion. katara’s arms slid around his neck as she deepened their kiss, the couple falling back into the pillows. 

he shifted her so she lay comfortably on her side, one leg beneath her and the other laid across aang’s waist. be hadn’t ceased his slow strokes, his rough hand moving up her thigh to dig into the flesh at her hip. “i’m c-close, aang, s-so close,” katara breathed, arching into her husband in need. he made a noise she supposed was one of agreement, sliding her legs open with a deft movement and bringing his lips back down to her chest. “look up,” he whispered into her skin, his fingertips grazing down her stomach to finally, FINALLY rub at her clit. 

she did as he said, looking up to find her reflection just a few feet away. aang’s tattoos glowed in the mirror, and katara watched with satisfaction as he worked to bring her to her second orgasm. “k-katara,” aang murmured after a moment, coming up to meet her lips once more. “i’m about to-“ she cut him off with a desperate kiss, jerking her hips up to meet his hands and bury his cock deep inside her. 

“i love you,” katara moaned, holding aang to her with all the strength she had. she felt the heat of him reaching his peak as well, pleasure rolling through her body in giant waves. “i love you,” he replied, breathless. “i love you, i love you, i love you.” each affirmation was punctuated by a kiss across her face, bringing a laugh to katara’s lips. 

they lay there for a moment, intertwined, before they decided it best to get cleaned up. aang went to wet a towel for her, pushing her loose hair back and kissing her glistening forehead. “are you okay? was that- was that okay?” worry had slipped back into his face, concern for katara’s silent demeanor evident in his mannerisms.

she looked at him, puzzled. “that was- oh spirits, aang. that was SO... did you not enjoy it?” katara didn’t want to face her earlier shame again, looking away from aang as she cleaned herself up. “of course i did!” he exclaimed, bringing a smile to her lips. “i just- it was different. REALLY different. i wanted to make sure you enjoyed it.” 

she nodded, pressing a kiss to her husband’s shoulder. “i more than enjoyed it, aang.” they both blushed, not bothering to redress themselves as they crawled in to bed. the couple fell in together as they always did, a tangle of limbs in one heap.

“i’m glad you decided to come home early.” she giggled, running her fingertips over the blue marks on his arm.

aang held her to him tightly, his eyes falling on their reflection once more. “i’ll make sure to do it more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you liked this, please check out my other fics! mainly atla one shots :) i cherish and love every single reader, kudos, and comment to the fullest extent! 💞 if you have any suggestions, ideas, or requests please let me know!


End file.
